The rapid evolution of trade around the world (globalization) has created a significant demand for packaging in order to transfer/distribute goods to different remote areas. The transport of goods may be done by: ship, airplanes, trucks, and the like. The transport of goods may be performed by: the manufacturer; different suppliers; individual persons; etc. Further, a significant demand for different brochures, flyers, etc. also takes part in trade. The different brochures/flyers may have pre-folds and/or embossing, for example. Embossing such as, but not limited to Braille writing.
Packaging has taken on a major role in the marketing of products in today's environments. The package in which the goods are packed and presented, in a store for example, may determine if the goods will be appealing to a potential buyer in the store or not. Thus the packaging appearance can have a direct effect on the sales of merchandise. The brochures, flyers, and so on may also contribute to the sales/awareness with regards to a product/service etc.
Henceforth, throughout the description, drawings and claims of the present disclosure, the terms package, paperboard box, parcel, box, carton box, cardboard box, plastic box, brochure, flyers, etc. may be used interchangeably. The present disclosure may use the term ‘package’ as a representative term for the above group as well as variants thereof.
In the process of constructing a package, it is well known in the art that as a preliminary requirement, a pre-treated cardboard and/or paper based material must be purchased or prepared. The paper based material may be constructed in a variety of forms and using a variety of different types of materials as well as combinations thereof. For example, the material types may include, but are not limited to: waxed paper, cartridge paper, art paper, etc. Henceforth, throughout the description, drawings and claims of the present disclosure, the terms cardboard, card-stock, display board, corrugated fiberboard, paperboards of different paper based material, folding boxboard, carton, blanks, laminated paper, plastics sheets, any of these as well as other materials, may be used interchangeably. The present disclosure may use the term ‘cardboard’ as a representative term for the above group as well as variants thereof.
The pre-treatment of a cardboard may include the one or more of following acts: creating folding lines along the cardboard to ease and provide accurate folding of the cardboard; piercing the cardboard in different areas; creating embossment in different areas of the cardboard; cutting the raw cardboard into predefined profiles; printing on areas of the cardboard; humidifying areas of the cardboard; stamping areas of the cardboard; any of these as well as other acts and any combination of these and other acts may also be performed. Henceforth, throughout the description, drawings and claims of the present disclosure the terms pre-folded cardboard, and pre-treated cardboard may be used interchangeably. The present disclosure may use the term ‘pre-treated cardboard’ as a representative term for the above group as well as variants thereof.
Some common techniques for preparing a pre-treated cardboard include the acts of placing the cardboard between dies. A few non-limiting examples of types of dies include: a cutting-die; a creasing-die; an embossing-die; a scoring-die; a counter die; a combination of different types of dies; and the like. Other examples of common techniques for preparing a pre-treated cardboard include using laser energy, at various intensities and focal strengths to create some of the above-identified pre-treatments.